When You Wish Upon A Star
by livingshinigami
Summary: It is Christmas in Shin Makoku. Yuuri sees a shooting star in the night sky. What shall he wish for? Completed short story


((INFO: This story was originally written back in the spring of 2010. I wanted to wait with uploading it 'til it was winter - since it's a Christmas story - but quite forgot all about it. It recently re-discovered it on my computer. It's very out of season, but I figured I'd better publish it anyway or it will just be forgotten again. There will be no extra chapters. It is a finished short story. I hope you will enjoy reading it.))

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

_"When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do."_

Stars sparkled in the quietest, darkest sky. A sky like they can only be seen at nights around Christmas time. And it was on a night like this that Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, looked through his bedroom window from the windowsill. The silence in the room was only broken by the soft breathing of two people sleeping in the bed behind Yuuri: his fiancé Wolfram and his adopted daughter Greta slept soundly that night, but Yuuri was still wide awake. He followed the snowflakes whirling down from the sky and saw how the world was covered under a thick white duvet.

Looking up, he was thinking of how beautifully odd it was to see swirling snow and a clear sky at the same time. He figured that it wasn't the first time that Shin Makoku had surprised him with its small and wonderful differences from Earth, and it wouldn't be the last time either. He thought about bearbees and sandbears, and about cats going "mee-mee" and Zomosogoli Dragons going "meow-meow". It brought a smile to his face. As much as Shin Makoku still seemed like a fantasy world, it also felt like home. Dreamingly, he noticed one golden star flickering brightly. Suddenly it moved, fell, and left a beautiful curved trail into the black sky.

"A shooting star!"

Yuuri mused. According to children's tales he should make a wish now. Even though he was too old to still believe in that sort of thing, he wondered what he would wish for. He could not think about it long, for a bright light appeared at the window catching Yuuri's attention. He blinked against the blinding light, wondering if a sudden light would not wake up Wolfram and Greta. As soon as his eyes had adjusted, he could make out a silhouette outside the window, floating in mid-air.

It was hard to see any features on the figure, since it wore long robes and a veil covering the eyes and hair.

Was this the fairy that would make his wish come true?

Enthranced by the image, Yuuri felt that he could not move nor say anything as the figure reached out a hand towards him. Like there wasn't any glass in the window at all, the fairy stepped forward and entered his bedroom.

- "Good night, my dear King."

The voice was so soothing that Yuuri forgot to even question the existance of something like a fairy. After all, there was one in his room and he could see her as clearly as he could see his own hands.

- "You saw me shooting through the sky, and that is why I will grant you one wish. It could be anything, anything you can imagine. So please tell me, what is it that your heart desires most?"

- "Ah ... That is ..."

Yuuri knew well enough what it was that his heart desired most, but when he tried saying it out loud he felt that he couldn't. He felt the words forming in his mind, but as he opened his mouth nothing would come out. The fairy smiled the most gentle smile, and directed her eyes at the bed behind him.

- "Is it that boy ... Wolfram?"

Yuuri startled, but not because what she had said was wrong. How could she know?

- "You like him, don't you, my King? Why do you never tell him?"

- "I-I can't. Every time I try to tell him it feels like the words dissappear in thin air. I wish - I wish I could tell him once that I love him."

- "Well then, my King, your wish shall be granted."

The fairy came even closer, now standing right in front of Yuuri. With an elegant movement she removed the veil, uncovering bright golden hair and emerald green eyes.

- "Wolfram!"

Yuuri jumped to his feet with surprise at seeing his young friend standing in front of him.

- "Wolfram. B-but I thought you were -"

He wanted to turn around to look at the bed, but Wolfram stopped him. His "shhh shhh" made him feel so calm and relaxed that he didn't protest as the beautiful young boy brought his face close to his and they shared their first real kiss.

Holding eachother tightly, Wolfram whispered:

- "I love you."

And this time without any difficulties, Yuuri could reply:

- "I love you too."

_"Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true."_


End file.
